Vivid Pretty Cure
Vivid Pretty Cure is a fanseries by StarQueen22 based around Vividred Operation. Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascot Arisu Fushigi/Cure Boomerang A hyper active and cheerful girl who has a large fear of heights. She has been childhood friends with Sora since they started Momo no Hana Academy. She loves tinkering with machenery. She also knows self defense as seen with blocking Kana's attacks in episode 3. In civilian form, she has dark cersie hair tied in long pigtails down her back and red eyes. As Cure Boomerang, her hair becomes slightly short tied up in red and white metallic bows and her eyes turn a brighter shade. Sora Nomi/Cure Hammer She is Arisu's best friend and a sickly girl who came from another island who was sent there by her rich parents to help her get better and lives with her older sister since they are too busy to come and visit. In civilian form, she has shoulder length aquamarine hair tied half up and grey eyes. As Cure Hammer, her hair becomes bright blue tied in a high ponytail with a dark blue blue bow and her eyes turn silver. Kazuko Okumura/Cure Blade A hot headed and determined girl who is an awesome sword fighter and captain of the Momo no Hana's Kendo club. She has a rivalry with Arisu after she accidentally wins against her and is the first to figure out the Arisu and Sora are cures by accident. In civilian form, she has emerald green hair tied in a braid and hazel-green eyes. As Cure Blade, her hair cuts short to her neck and her eyes turn pure green. Himari Osaki/Cure Drone A brilliant hacker who lives alone at home who loves tech and has become a shut in because of bullying she encontered during her first year and still attends class via robot camera though starts coming back after Arisu becomes friends with her. In civilian form, she has ash blonde hair tied in twin braids and brown eyes. As Cure Drone, her hair becomes bright blonde tied in high pigtails and her eyes turn yellow. Void/Amaya/Cure Bow Once a head general of the Alone who was once apart of another world until it was destroyed along with her family and was told that it could be repaired if she worked with the Alone but soon sees that they are truly evil and turn to the side of the cures. In civilian form, she has long jet black hair tied in odangos and silver eyes. As Void, her hair was white in the same style and her eyes were bright red. As Cure Bow, her hair turns a light black let loose and tied half up and her eyes turn a lighter grey. Villains The Alone They are the villains of the series. Karasu She is the leader of the series who manipulated many refugees from different worlds that she destroyed saying she'll bring back their love ones and their worlds. Tiga She's the first to attack. Aquarian She's the second to attack. Chimpin' He's the third to attack. Hitori They are the monsters of the day. Items Operator Keys They are the henshin items of the series. They are medium sized keys with a gem in the shape of the colors of the cures on the holes. To use them the girls shout "Pretty Cure, Operation Start!" Location Aoizora City: It's where the story takes place. It's named after the generator generating energy from the sky after being rebuilt after the other was destroyed. In it and around it are: * Sakura Islands: It's where Arisu, Lisa, their grandfather and many other farming families live, it is connected to the city by a huge bridge. * Momo no Hana Academy: It's where the cures go to school. It's an elevator school teaching 5th grade to 12. Family David and Momoko Fushigi They are Arisu's parents who worked on the Aoizora Engine when a blast ripped through the building killing many including Momoko and David with Arisu who was visiting was hanging on by a thread to upside down railing and was able to hand Momoko to his father in law before another explosion sent him falling leaving him in a coma ever since the accident. Lisa Fushigi She is Arisu's younger sister who was born before the accident and couldn't remember her parents and looks up to Arisu. ??? Fushigi He is Arisu and Lisa's grandfather who became the defacto mascot of the series after being turned into an otter like creature. He actually made and designed the Operator keys. Students of Momo No Hana Academy Episodes # Today I save the world! Cure Boomerang is born! # Welcome home Sora! Cure Hammer is born! # We will fight! Cure Blade is born! # I will save my new friends! Cure Drone is born! Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries